


After the Chase

by BandanaBlue



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandanaBlue/pseuds/BandanaBlue
Summary: Some PWP fun.  If Slash Fiction is not your thing then please do not read.





	After the Chase

Hannibal Heyes backed up and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Leaning forward, he slipped his fingers behind the large buckle of Kid Curry's gun belt and drew the man toward him. Raising his lust-filled brown eyes Heyes looked up at his partner while his slender fingers released the cord that strapped Curry's holster to his thigh. Then he unhooked the buckle, his hand 'accidentally' brushing over the hard bulge within his partner's jeans.

Pulling the gun belt free Heyes almost let it drop to the floor but luckily caught the look on Curry's face at the very last moment. Even in the throes of passion Curry was not about to see his precious Colt .45 mishandled. He stood, his arms loose at his sides like he was in a gunfight. That stance almost took Heyes' breath away and got him harder than he ever thought possible. With a smirk he hastily re-buckled the belt and, getting to his feet, hung it over the bedpost. 

Heyes then tugged Curry's henley from his jeans prompting the younger man to pull it over his head and fling it onto the floor where it joined Heyes' henley, two shirts, and their boots. Tonight they both wanted each other so bad that they had barely made it into the relative safety of their room before they were tugging at each other's clothes.

In their experience, a narrow escape can do strange things to a man. It could make him hard — so hard it hurt. It had taken them five days to shake the bounty hunter off their trail. Five whole days of riding hard, doubling back, eating little and sleeping even less. But the moment the desk clerk at the shabby little hotel in Freemont had given them the key to a room with one large bed the exhaustion enveloping them had disappeared as if by magic. A quick bath and a shave in the local bath house, together with a hurried bowl of stew in the cafe across the street, and they were back to their room like lightning.

Heyes fingers moved to start undoing the buttons of Curry's fly when the blond took a step back and slowly shook his head.

"Uh, uh. Your pants, Heyes. Now." Curry's voice was low and rough.

Heyes shivered in anticipation and he swallowed hard. In their day to day partnership it was Heyes who made most of the decisions but, in bed, things were different. There, Curry took the lead and Heyes loved it. His heartbeat increasing, he quickly divested himself of the remainder of his clothes.

Curry's blue eyes roamed hungrily over the naked man in front of him. The tip of his tongue ran along his bottom lip as he savoured the moment before reaching down and curving his fingers firmly around Heyes' erect cock, relishing its length and thickness. Heyes' moan was quickly stifled as Curry's other hand slid around the back of his neck drawing him close to claim his mouth.

Several urgent kisses later and Heyes was pushed backward onto the bed, the old, thin mattress dipping and the springs creaking in protest as Kid Curry joined him.

Heyes twined his fingers through Curry's blond curls while his partner rained a line of kisses along his collarbone to the slight hollow at the side of his neck that the younger man delighted in licking and nuzzling.

Curry's hands were everywhere, working along Heyes' chest and pulling at his hardening nipples, before tracing the line of dark hair down his belly and through the tangle around the base of his cock before fondling his tightening balls.

Heyes groaned and pushed his hips towards his partner as Curry knelt up to apply his warm tongue to the engorged head of his partner's cock. Another lick or two later and Curry took him fully into his mouth. Working his tongue up and down he sucked vigorously, enjoying the feel of his partner's swollen member bouncing off the back of his throat

"You'd better slow down some, Kid...'cause I'm gonna...," murmured Heyes breathlessly as every sinew in his body began to tighten.

Without warning Curry stopped, sat back on his heels, clamped his fingers around the root of Heyes' cock and squeezed. This was not quite what Heyes had in mind and he just managed to stop himself yelling in frustration, gasping instead, "Jeez, Kid!", his back arching and his eyes opening wide but unseeing as the tingling in his balls went no further, his orgasm delayed by his partner's actions. 

A few seconds later Curry resumed sucking. This time he didn't stop as he felt Heyes' climax build again, knowing its intensity would be increased, until eventually revelling in its tumultuous release; the thick fluid gushing into his mouth as he swallowed all Heyes could give.

Curry flopped down beside his partner and propped his head up with one hand. Gently his fingers pushed the damp dark brown hair from Heyes face before drifting down to stroke his chest. Half smiling, he watched his partner's breathing quieten. Eventually, heavy-lidded brown eyes opened, met his, then strayed to Curry's straining jeans.

"Why haven't you gotten those off?" Heyes asked. "You can't be comfortable, Kid. Let me take care of that for you." With a slow salacious grin Heyes reached for him.

Curry's fast right hand grabbed Heyes' wrist. "Oh, I'm gonna take care of it. Right now. Roll over."

Heyes eagerly turned over onto his belly then he felt the mattress rock. Looking back over his shoulder he saw the Kid rummaging through their saddlebags.

"What are you doing? I thought you were gonna...." 

"I am. I'm lookin' for that tin of stuff we got in Denver — but, if you're happy for me to just use spit..." Curry grinned wickedly.

"Uh, uh, keep lookin'."

"Got it!"

Flipping open his fancy silver belt buckle Curry was back to the bed in two strides and placed the sought-for tin on the nightstand. "I'd have looked this out before, but we got started so quick," he said as he hastily removed his jeans and long johns, sighing loudly with relief. Curry had kept his jeans on, on purpose. Sure, the more aroused he got the more uncomfortable it was, but the sensation once his straining cock was finally freed was wonderful and it was just about to get even better.

Climbing on the bed he pushed Heyes' legs apart and knelt between them. Heyes then wriggled his knees up underneath him in order to give his cousin better access. Curry spun the lid off the tin and dipped his fingers into the gooey substance.

"This'll be a might cold, now," he said, then brushed two coated fingers across Heyes' hole. 

The dark-haired man took a sharp intake of breath. "Freezin' more like!" 

Curry chuckled and pressed a single digit inside, past the tight ring of muscle, massaging as he pushed in deeper. Heyes closed his eyes and leaned his chin in his hands as he relaxed into the intrusion. He could feel his recently softened cock beginning to take an interest once again and he pushed back a little, indicating that he was ready for more. He groaned as the single finger was duly replaced by two, dipping and twisting inside. It wasn't long before those fingers were removed and Heyes hissed when three of Curry's fingers replaced them.

Feeling his partner tense, Curry asked, "Am I hurtin'?"

"No, 's been a while, that's all," came the muted reply. They had been on the trail for several weeks and, although they had made love in that time, they made it a rule never to enter one another if they had to get back into a saddle the next day. They had made that mistake only once and Heyes didn't stop complaining for two days straight.

Once he felt his partner relax again Curry withdrew his fingers. He then slathered some of the balm over his cock which was now dripping pre-cum like a leaky faucet.

Running one hand all the way up his partner's spine he instructed, "Lie flat." Heyes stretched out his cramped knees and lay on his stomach. Then, resting on one arm Curry leaned forward feeding his greased up member toward Heyes' hole. Feeling the blond's warm, moist breath on the back of his neck made the dark-haired man's breathing quicken and his own cock rock hard. 

His slick head now pressed between Heyes butt cheeks Curry murmured into his ear, "This is gonna feel so good." Then, with a single smooth thrust he pushed in all the way. 

Curry never took it slow and Hannibal Heyes gasped, not in pain, but with the incredible sensation of the man he loved filling him completely. 

Aware that there was probably someone in the room next door Heyes tried his best to swallow the sounds he wanted to make, but several low moans still escaped his throat. His hands flailed in front of him to grip the metal bars of the bedstead. Curry was a strong lover and Heyes knew he would need to brace himself.

Pausing, Curry murmured huskily, "Damn, you're tight," but it wasn't long before he felt Heyes' body yield to him and he began to move, pumping his full length back and forth. 

Relishing the feel of Curry's body covering his Heyes was still fighting with himself, trying to stay quiet. He could hear the younger man's breath becoming ragged and, as the pace and force increased, Curry's cock began to hit Heyes' sweet spot with each thrust. It was at that moment that Heyes knew he could hold back no longer. 

"Jeez, Kid! You're... so...good...at this. Oh,... yes!" he cried, shooting warm and sticky onto the bed sheets beneath him.

At the sound of his partner's ecstasy, Curry growled "Ohhh....fuuuck!", his whole body shuddering as he too climaxed.

Chest heaving, he slumped on top of Heyes but was eventually encouraged to move by his partner complaining he couldn't breathe trapped underneath him. Curry rolled to one side with a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe it's been so long since we did that."

"Mm hmm."

"You okay?" 

The sheet beneath Heyes was damp but he didn't care. He was more than satisfied and his eyelids felt like they were made of lead. "Mmmm," he murmured, sleepily.

Curry smiled and slid one arm around Heyes, pulling him close. They would sleep now — maybe right through until morning — maybe not. He knew one thing for certain; if Heyes woke in the night he would want his turn and, despite his love of sleep, Curry 's love for his partner was far greater and he would be more than willing to oblige.


End file.
